Karl (character)
(adoptive father), (biological father), Mariela (mother), Garrel (grandfather) |aliases = Karl of Nyonne |counterpart = Karl |bf2 = true }} "Even if you know that someone will come rescue you eventually, you don't wanna spend the whole day trapped in here, do you?" — Karl, Seria's recitation of Karl's quote when attaining the Arena rank of "Athena". Karl is a summoner of the Akras Summoner's Hall who is the head of the 24th Demon Slayer's Division, "Rebel Lance" (sometimes referred to as "Rebluens"). He is originally introduced in the tutorial of the game, then re-enters the story in Morgan. Overall, Karl is known to be the kindest of the main characters to the Summoner, often encouraging the Summoner and vocally believing in their powers. Besides his relationship with the Summoner, Karl is heavily duty bound, and quick to put those close to him above himself. Background Shortly after Karl's birth, the lion tribe attacked his father's tribe. His mother sacrificed herself to save him by entrusting him to a dragon warrior. The dragon warrior sent the baby to Grand Gaia, where Grahdens found him. In Game Arc 1: Grand Gaia Karl first appears in the Kagan Desert in Morgan, surprised to see the Summoner in such a place. He reveals that he and other Demon Slayers are chasing the demon Graham. Throughout the early Morgan story, Karl continuously runs into the Summoner during this chase, which is shown to be going worse every time the two meet. By the Shrine of Lystia, the Demon Slayers in pursuit of Graham have retreated, and the Summoner runs into Karl there while he is waiting to rendezvous with Seria. Karl wants to journey to the Tower of Morgan as a trio, but backs down when Seria loudly objects. Once at the Tower of Morgan, he and Seria stay behind to hold back a horde of monsters while the Summoner takes on Abaddon. After successfully defeating Abaddon, Karl briefly appears to check on the Summoner and question where Seria went before leaving. In. St. Lamia, Karl appears after the Summoner has already reached St. Lamia Palace to once again hold back monsters while the Summoner chases after Maxwell. After Maxwell's defeat, he continuously attempts to break up the argument between Seria and Tilith between praising the Summoner for defeating one of the Four Fallen Gods. Karl briefly appears with Seria in Amdahl in the Saji Mines as the two of them move towards Ghost Town Edila in attempts to find Graham. He gives his usual encouraging words to the Summoner, which Seria attempts to put down before they part ways again. Once the Summoner reaches Ghost Down Edila, they run into Karl and Seria once more after they were pushed away form Graham by a mysterious and powerful force. Karl gives himself some self pity in comparing his recent achievements with the Summoner's, which Seria quickly shuts down encourages him again, before having to drag Seria away before she and Tilith start fighting again. The Summoner meets up with Karl alongside Seria once again at the Alman Mausoleum in Encervis, where they reveal that they have been ordered to help the Summoner take down the Sky Fort since there is a threat of Zebra using the Sky Fort to attack Elgaia. Once he and Seria have been pulled to the Sky Fort by Tilith, he stays behind with Seria to help fight back monsters and protect Tilith while the Summoner goes ahead to defeat Zebra. Once everyone is teleported safely from the Sky Fort after Zebra's defeat, Karl decides he does not want to play along with Grahdens' shenanigans, which leads to the reveal of Grahdens' true identity and hints at the relationship the two share. Karl with Seria once more rendezvous with the Summoner at the Emerald Path in Palmyna, revealing that they are there to help the Summoner take down Cardes. As Seria goes on her rant, he tires to calm her down, but quickly ends up simply questioning what suddenly got into Seria. The two split off from the Summoner to meet up again at the Noera Battleground to journey into the Spirit World with the Summoner. Leading up to the showdown with Cardes, Karl rallies Seria and the Summoner to split up to search for the Fallen God faster since if he breaks completely free the three of them could disappear with the Spirit World, and joins in the celebration of Cardes' defeat afterwards. In Cordelica, Paris briefly mentions Karl as being friends with the Summoner and supposedly single handedly defeating Sagamur, the Inferno Dragon. In Ryvern, abducted him and held him in a prison in Ocean Shrine Albina. When Summoner arrived at said place, freed him and he battled the demons Mare summoned, so Summoner could catch up to Mare and defeat her. After Summoner defeated Mare, revealed that has been abducted by and he is being held in Mirvana. Worried, Karl insisted that the party should travel to Mirvana as soon as possible to save Grahdens. After the Summoner defeated Zevalhua, Grahdens revealed that he found Karl in the ruins in Mistral as a baby. Grahdens then took Karl to Elgaia and raised him as his own son. Arc 2: Ishgria In Ishgria, Karl makes an appearance in the region of Beiorg, with a different character artwork and personality compared to the previous World. When he first appears in Beiorg, he landed a blow that deactivated once and for all. Afterwards, he insisted that he could save Tilith, and he told the Summoner, , and to head back to Elgaia. In Wulgee, he stated to the player that he is still "the same Karl", and affirmed that he is not brainwashed by anyone. However, in Rakshult, Karl set a trap, along with , to separate the Summoner from the party. When he met the player again, he told the Summoner that Akras Summoners' Hall wanted to do something in Ishgria, which he then revealed in Zamburg, along with Karl's identity as "the descendant of the ruler of Fal Nerga". In Fal Nerga, Karl revealed that he is the son of , the current ruler of the land. He also said that if the Summoner and friends insisted to continue the journey further inland, he will face them as their enemy. When the fight between Karl and the Summoner is about to begin in Light Dragonton Sinn, it is revealed that Karl still can't control his demonic power properly, prompting to take him away. When they met again, Karl told them his reason, before he finally joined the party, much to Liomerg's disappointment. When the party finally meet , Karl tries to tell his father about his friends' objectives, but ultimately a fight between the player and Barion is inevitable. After the player defeats Barion, Mora absorbs Barion's power, and Karl was scolded by Liomerg. Karl then affirms that he needs to go to the land where Mora awaits them to reclaim his father's lost power. In Estria, Mora reveals her true objective, as well as her reason to claim the other demon lords' powers. After 's death, the party meets Liomerg in Olaim Ice Ridge, where he scolds Karl for being arrogant, since he wants to defeat Mora with overwhelming power. Also, Liomerg is upset because Shusui chose the Summoner to bear the title of "Strongest", rather than Karl, who inherited Barion's power. Karl then admits that he still has his doubts, and that is why he can't fully control his demonic power. After the player defeats Mora, Karl asks the Summoner to join him in reclaiming Barion's power. Before they fight the manifestation of Barion's power, Karl finally decided that he will never ignore his own bloodline, and that he shall accept everything about him, ultimately making him able to fully control his demonic power. In Menon, Karl was shocked upon seeing joining sides with . However, he stated that the party should worry about the summoning power instead, after they defeat Karna Masta. Later, as the party goes to face their last battle in Ishgria, Karl stays a bit longer to bid farewell to , where he calls him "father" for the first time. After Karna Masta's defeat, Karl decides to reside in Ishgria, mainly to settle things with . After the defeat of the Mystical Wolf in Vilanciel, Karl leaves Barion to meet with Grahdens, telling Barion that he will get stronger to find out what happened to his mother, Mariela. Trivia * Karl is voiced by Kazuki Nakamura in the comedy anime short titled "Maxwell Hits the City!" *According to Brave Frontier Storybook: **His full name is Karl Walker. **He was found by Grahdens on February 20. **His height is 176 cm. **His weight is 65 kg. Artwork